


Early Morning

by paladaiseu



Category: GOT7
Genre: 2Jae, Also a bit of Jaelous!Beom, And Soft!Beom, Established Relationship, Long Distance Relationship...in a way heh, M/M, Spell FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 13:20:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11578905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paladaiseu/pseuds/paladaiseu
Summary: Even though he had a feeling it was going to be Youngjae, Jaebum still gets a rush in his veins knowing the younger never forgets to think of him—and about him. Especially now that they’re seas apart and their time zones unmatched, it has been a struggle figuring out how to contact each other properly. But they’re making it work, like always.





	Early Morning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flowerboytrio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerboytrio/gifts).



> hello! this was just a quick write up for a rly lovely friend of mine on tumblr, aubry! (@x2jae) it was her birthday yesterday and since the both of us are clearly in love with 2jae, i asked if i could write a short fluff for her!! i hope u like it, aubry! ^^, and everyone else too heh ,,
> 
> oh, btw! this is set like, currently ig? lmao you'll find out why! ;)

 

 

His alarm clock sounded in a loud buzz, resulting to Jaebum quickly rummaging the unoccupied space next to him in bed to locate his phone. He had done this too many times not to know how to turn it off the first touch of his finger on the screen. Jaebum picked up the device, rubbed his eyes with his other hand and finally opened them to see a flurry of text messages bombarding his lock screen. The initial feeling of annoyance was soon replaced with excitement as he tries to contain his smile when he unlocks the phone.

Even though he had a feeling it was going to be Youngjae, Jaebum still gets a rush in his veins knowing the younger never forgets to think of him—and about him. Especially now that they’re seas apart and their time zones unmatched, it has been a struggle figuring out how to contact each other properly. But they’re making it work, like always.

Jaebum checked the group chat for his friends as Youngjae posted pictures of high rise buildings and random street signs a few hours ago. Since it was five in the morning in Seoul, Jaebum calculated that it was roughly four in the afternoon in New York, and Youngjae had probably gone sightseeing since the afternoon. No one has replied to his spam yet, obviously, but Jaebum left a thumbs up in the chat indicating that he’s acknowledged the boy’s sharing of his day to his closest friends.

Jaebum taps out of the group chat and breathes in as he opens the messages for himself and Youngjae only. It was such a contrast from the architectural appreciation the younger expressed in the group chat as Jaebum marvels over numerous selcas parading on his screen at the moment. Grinning to himself, Jaebum took his time in scrolling through each and every one, pausing at some others and chuckling at intentionally bad attempts of looking _bad_. As Jaebum scrolled to the very last of the pictures, he sees Youngjae’s message just a few minutes ago. His eyes lit up and his smile widened.

 **|**  Hyung! It’s time to wake up kekekeke. I hope you woke up to a good morning! ^^

Jaebum immediately tapped away his response, smiling at every word.

 **|** I’m up, Jae. And yes, seeing all your pictures on my phone the moment I woke up is already the highlight of my day. Thank you, baby. What are you doing right now?

He knew he was going to make Youngjae squirm for his life once he added the pet name in the message. Jaebum rarely sent him messages calling Youngjae the endearment, so it really is a rare sight for the both of them. But they had been apart for almost two weeks now, and Jaebum can’t further deny the longing his heart had been feeling for Youngjae.

 **|** >o< Hyung, please!! I’m currently eating some late lunch. I’ll take a picture, hold on!

 **|** Wait, no. Can we call? Please?

Jaebum was well aware he had to get going ten minutes ago, but he had been working nonstop for the past few weeks due to his and Jinyoung’s own comeback, a quick video call with his boyfriend can be an exception.

Youngjae finally called him and the older quickly tapped the green icon. The image took a few seconds to readjust and focus, but once Jaebum sees Youngjae’s confused expression on the screen his smile grew to his ears. His stomach lunged, taking him a while to speak up. Youngjae looked at his screen, slight surprise passing his visage to see Jaebum right in front of him—well, digitally. He had earphones on considering he was in public, so Jaebum watched the younger bring the mic closer to his lips as he whispered, “Jaebum hyung, can you hear me? There’s a lot of people here right now.”

Jaebum chuckled softly, lying on his side and holding his phone at a convenient angle. “I hear you just fine, Jae. Hi.”

Looking down, Youngjae’s smile still peeks through his shy blush and all Jaebum wanted was to kiss his whole face in bed. A small constricting sensation began occupying his chest at the physical absence of the boy, but Jaebum breathes in deeply and considers the fact that technology had gone far and wide for two people in love and are currently far apart to have means of still communicating with each other.

“You look tired, hyung. Have you not been getting sleep lately?” Youngjae jumped in conversation, lifting his head up while forming a concerned look with his eyes. Shaking his head, Jaebum sighed, “Kind of. You know how the last few days of preparations are. Everyone wants everything to be in perfect shape. I don’t mind it, though. I don’t want to screw things up this time.”

“You haven’t done anything wrong yet, though,” Youngjae countered, bringing the palm of his hand against his chin, tilting his head on the screen and huffing his bangs out of his eyes. _Too cute_ , Jaebum thought, wishing he was right there holding him instead of lying in his bed alone.

“I’m sure everything will be fine, hyung. You and Jinyoung hyung work really well together, so I’m confident you’ll do amazing!” chirped Youngjae, smiling with his eyes.

“Thank you, Jae. That means a lot, really,” Jaebum responded.

“Hmm, well,” Youngjae started, picking up his fork and taking a bite of what appeared to be a chicken salad. Jaebum watched him eat and noticed the way Youngjae took great enjoyment with his meal. Jaebum was well aware of the younger’s Chipotle obsession ever since he had landed in New York and tasted it for the first time. It was just a pleasing sight to see for himself.

“I’m hanging out with Sanjoy later after I practice at the studio,” Youngjae continued, gulping down some of his water. “We’ve been having a really great time together and I’m thankful he’s made me feel comfortable here.”

“Oh?” Jaebum slipped out. “Are you finally finishing the song?”

“Oh, no. Just hanging out casually. We have a lot of time to do that next time!”

“I see.” Jaebum suddenly didn’t feel right. He’s had this feeling before—he has just been repressing it until it grew bigger and bigger. As long as Youngjae never mentioned _that_ name, he was fine—ecstatic for his boyfriend’s travel adventures even!

However, the fact that _that_ wasn’t his only purpose of being there while now having _casual_ hanging out times with the person he was sure Youngjae only had business intentions with, Jaebum believed they were getting all too cozy with each other already. Too cozy.

“Anyway, I’m almost done eating. Do you have schedules right now?” interrupted Youngjae, seemingly unaware of Jaebum’s internal debate just a few moments ago. Jaebum looked at his screen thoughtfully, memorizing each feature of Youngjae’s face, remembering how it felt like to kiss his eye mole, the tip of his nose, his full cheeks, and those pink lips. He hated it—hated being away for so damn long. Youngjae hasn’t been living in the dorms with the other boys, sure, but this was different. In Seoul, they see each other first thing in the morning and Jaebum can graze his fingertips along the younger’s arm discreetly and even steal a few light kisses in dim hallways and short bathroom breaks. But now, Jaebum can only fantasize.

He reached out to his screen, touching was seemed to be Youngjae’s cheek. It was as if Youngjae had felt his touch as his hand collides with the skin, smiling to himself knowingly.

“I miss you, baby,” Jaebum ignored his question and sighed weakly. “I’ve been doing music and it’s undoubtedly fun, yes, but,” he sighed midway, closing his eyes deeply to prevent sudden tears from leaking. “It hasn’t been the same without you, babe. I miss you next to me so damn much.”

Youngjae stared at the screen for a good while, eyes scanning the older’s face with much intensity. He bit his lip as his shoulders slump forward. Jaebum really didn’t want to appear desperate in front of him, but as much as he loved putting together the new comeback with Jinyoung, the warmth of Youngjae’s skin and the calmness his voice brought to him was still something he had been craving for.

“You know I did a vlive yesterday at the studio,” Youngjae started, sniffling softly. “And someone asked me if I missed anyone in the group.”

Jaebum knew he was on the app, but their schedules were just too tight for him to come on it and watch. He listened carefully, waiting for Youngjae to speak again.

“I said I didn’t miss anyone at the moment. There were times that I did, of course, but while I’m in New York, I’ve been thinking of myself and how much fun I’m having; and I know everyone else is doing their own thing, so there was no reason for me to be sad not seeing you guys,” Youngjae explained, sighing at the end of his words.

“I understand that, Jae. I’m so proud of you, you know that,” said Jaebum, gently.

“Yes, hyung. But I lied. I did miss someone—so so much it hurts to sleep at night knowing we’re hours and hours away from each other,” Youngjae admitted, a hand raking through his jet black hair in the process.

“Baby…” Jaebum trailed off, taking everything in his power not to buy a ticket to New York right this instant and abandon everything he has been working for the past months. Youngjae would disapprove of it, no doubt, but seeing the only person he has been so open to, so vulnerable with, and so gentle and fragile with breaking in front of him—it pained his heart, his lungs suddenly having trouble providing him air.

“I know, I’m sorry—I’m being a crybaby again,” Youngjae spurted out, grabbing an unused napkin and dabbing his eyes quite roughly with them, a habit he has formed whenever his emotions had gotten the best of him in which Jaebum was not much of a fan of. With that being said, the older uttered a loud ‘tsk’ sound, and the younger reacted with a chuckle as a form of apology, eyes turning red after wiping.

“It’s alright, baby, I understand,” Jaebum repeated. “But I want you to remember to have fun there, okay? It’s not like we’re not seeing each other again.”

“Yeah,” Youngjae agreed, smiling weakly. Jaebum tried wiping leftover streaks of tears on the younger’s face, and Youngjae noticed his actions and played along. He closed his eyes and hummed in response, imagining the soft caress of the older’s fingertips tracing the surface of his skin.

“We’re almost there, baby. We just need to do what we have to right now, and remind ourselves to enjoy it while we can,” Jaebum whispers, quickly capturing a small tear dangerously close to escaping his brown orbs. Youngjae nodded and continued to look at his boyfriend’s fresh and unshaven appearance in the morning. It has been a while since he’s seen him exposed this way, but all the while Youngjae is still grateful for Jaebum trusting him enough to be this comfortable around each other.

“Thank you, hyung. I’m excited for your comeback too,” cheered Youngjae as Jaebum nods gratefully.

“And I can’t wait to hear your single with that guy.”

“That guy?” Youngjae asked, quirking his eyebrows suspiciously.

“What?” said Jaebum.

“Hyung, you know his name.”

“I do but that doesn’t mean I have to acknowledge it verbally,” Jaebum defended himself, stretching his arm in an attempt of excusing his petty jealous feelings. Blinking twice, Youngjae finally realized what the older’s nonchalant remark meant, and a snicker was heard from his side as Jaebum sighs in defeat.

“Hyung, there’s nothing to be—“

“Don’t say it—“

“Jealous of! Sure, I’m a big fan of his but we literally just started hanging out and… and you know what I feel about you,” Youngjae pleaded, whined, did every little cute thing he knew Jaebum was a sucker for in order for him to believe his words. The older rolled his eyes, and Youngjae burst into laughter for witnessing something so uncharacteristically like Jaebum. Some people turned their heads at the source of Youngjae’s happiness, but he was too caught up on teasing Jaebum with his vulnerability showing.

“You’re putting words in my mouth, Jae,” reprimanded Jaebum, a bright blush inevitably creeping its way on his cheeks. Youngjae kept snickering to himself, seemingly proud of his accomplishment.

“You know I’m not the only cute one here,” Youngjae suggested.

“That’s pushing it, babe,” Jaebum answered, deadpan expression on his face.

“Sorry, sorry. I just had to!”

Jaebum had calmed down—how could he not? Seeing such an expressive and cheerful face early in the morning was almost nostalgic for him—Youngjae had become a permanent part of his senses, always in high alert whenever the thought of him passes his mind, and especially when his eyes indulge in the beauty of his form. Jaebum doesn’t complain, he loves Youngjae occupying his head almost all the time—it gives him the urge to keep creating music; gives him the push to practice their choreography harder; gives him the hope he needs at times of distress and anxiety. At times when it seems to him the future is uncertain; at times when it seems to him that his efforts were all going to be for naught; at times when it seems to him all this success and pleasure will soon come to an abrupt end.

Then Jaebum looks at Youngjae, grinning, eyes shining, and he suddenly believes none of his previous inhibitions and instead, believes in Youngjae; believes in the love he has to offer him; believes in the security he has to embrace him with.

“Hyung, I need to go, my reservation time starts in a few minutes,” Youngjae reminded him as Jaebum snaps out of his thoughts. He nodded understandingly, sitting up on the bed himself to collect his consciousness. He heard Youngjae gulp as his hand roam the mess that is his hair, and he smirked. He doesn’t bring it up, though, as he knows Youngjae would turn tomato red right on the spot.

“I miss seeing that bed head of yours in the morning, hyung. You always look so handsome after sex,” Youngjae made sure he whispered that last word, even though it was unlikely anyone around him could understand Korean, but Jaebum was still wide-eyed nonetheless.

“What? I’m just stating the truth, hyung. No need to be so shocked,” Youngjae added, scoffing to himself. The older shook his head incredulously and chuckled, “Yeah? If you miss it so much, why don’t you come back to me now?”

“And what happened to the speech you just had minutes ago?”

“Touché, baby,” Jaebum admitted, chortling.

They say their good byes, Youngjae promising to send him some more selcas and a few videos of the studio room. Jaebum was in full agreement of this, and assured the younger that he’d do his best to reply as soon as possible in the midst of his schedules during the day.

“I’ll text you, Jae. Be careful, okay?”

“Yes, I will. You too, hyung. Say hi to Jinyoung hyung for me!”

“Alright, baby,” Jaebum said, standing up and approaching his dresser, ready to start his day. “I love you,” he whispered gently, stopping in his tracks to fully focus on the younger’s face. Youngjae grinned from ear to ear sending Jaebum’s heart soaring out of his chest. Youngjae was almost thankful the younger rarely said those words as every time he did, it was full of meaning and genuine affection for him.

“I love you, hyung. So much.”

Jaebum nodded his head, said another fit of good byes and ended the call. He can’t wait for Youngjae to come back home. But for now, he’s fulfilling his promise as he believes Youngjae will too. For now, they’ll be living out another aspect of their dreams and by the end of it, seeing each other face to face again would be the ultimate reward of them all.

**Author's Note:**

> yey, a 2jae fluff and nothing but fluff O: i can't believe i was able to finish this without turning it into a full-blown angst heheheh ;;; but i hope it was to your liking still! if you ever want to chat about your faves or rly anything under the sun, hmu on my tumblr - @flyera!! ^^ :)


End file.
